


darling, only you can make my heartbeat stutter

by hannibalchoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, awkward confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibalchoo/pseuds/hannibalchoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on imaginethehaikyuukids: "Imagine Tsukishima confessing to Yamaguchi with Paramore's "Only Exception"</p>
            </blockquote>





	darling, only you can make my heartbeat stutter

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know man, the worlds need more Tsukiyama and I thought it'd be cute to write Tsukki confessing via song. And then messing up.  
> For optimal (I guess?) reading or whatever, here's a sort of headcanon male cover for the song [(x)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V1x33wHrLKc).

               ――――

               In his room in the heat of the summer, Tsukishima Kei clutched at his guitar nervously.

                Across from him sat his long time best friend Yamaguchi Tadashi and the freckled boy inclined his head slightly in patience and question. He wondered why Tsukishima seemed anxious and he could read the uneasiness in the air just from the way Tsukishima’s fingers wandered over to scratch at the back of his neck and how his ears seemed to burn even redder by the minute.

                It’s not like Tsukishima’s never sang in front of him before. He had played some songs in the past for him and the freckled boy had to admit that Tsukishima wasn’t bad at all. Not to say that the bespectacled teen was exemplary at it, but he found it rather comforting and soothing when he played the mellower songs. So it was a little bit strange that Tsukishima would be nervous _now_ of all things.

                “Tsukki?” Yamaguchi called out in a quiet voice, “What’s wrong?”

                “Nothing!” Tsukishima snapped, but realized how loud he’d said that and so he repeated himself with a calmer breath, “Nothing, nothing. Just—could you just listen?”

                “Of course!” the freckled boy answered with a small grin. _Don’t I always?_

                Tsukishima mumbled a word of gratitude and took another deep breath as he tried to calm his nerves. He hoped he wouldn’t mess up because this…He would be basically pouring his heart out to his best friend and that is a very difficult and huge task. For him anyway.

                After a moment of silence, Tsukishima hefted his guitar, positioned it under the crook of his arm and started to play the first chords to the song. The melody filled the air and Yamaguchi sat in his spot, mesmerized at the movements Tsukishima’s fingers made as they swept over the strings and slid across them so smoothly.

                “ _When I was younger I saw_ ,” Tsukishima started quietly, trying not to let the tremor in his voice sound obvious, “ _My daddy cry and curse at the wind…_ ”

                As the song progressed on to the next words, all Tsukishima could think about was his childhood. What happened with Akiteru…how he’d changed then because of that one incident…He would always be thankful of Yamaguchi, that little freckled boy who was overenthusiastic, who had decided to stay by his side despite the downward spiral of his personality. He had (metaphorically) held his hand the entire time and the boy had pulled him up to his feet when he wanted to remain low on the ground.

                When the song reached the chorus, he felt his own voice grow surer and louder because everything that he sang was true. Yamaguchi Tadashi _was_ the only exception. The only one who had stayed and forsook all the he could have had and all that could have been with other people.  Yamaguchi could have had better friends who reassured him, who protected him, who showed him their love and appreciation for him. But no, the freckled boy kept sticking by his side and Tsukishima will forever be grateful for that.

                The blond boy occasionally looked up to gauge his best friend’s reaction. So far, it seemed like nothing was out of the ordinary and Yamaguchi was as attentive as ever. Tsukishima continued with the song, his voice carrying out with a flourish and with much more confidence than before. Each word he sang was loaded with all the feelings that he’d kept locked inside and he hoped that Yamaguchi would catch the meaning of every sentence that flowed from his lips.

                Even though Tsukishima messed up a little here and there ( _curse the butterflies in his stomach and the ever slight tremble of his hands, augh_ ), it was alright because it looked like Yamaguchi showed signs of not noticing any of his botch ups, which was good. However, it was when he strummed the last chords of the song, put down his guitar, and glanced over at Yamaguchi that he realized something _very_ important.

 _Shit_.

                “That was good, Tsuki!” Yamaguchi complemented with his usual cheery grin, “What was the song for? I kind of got lost on some parts…” He decided not to say that he got lost on _a lot_ of parts. All he got from that was it was probably a song about friendship. It _sounded_ very sentimental after all.

                Tsukishima only pressed his lips into a thin line.

                He fucked up _so_ bad.

――――

                Later, Yamaguchi managed to obtain the name of the song after frantically looking up and piecing together the phrases of the song he understood.  It was then when he read the entire translation of the lyrics that he felt his face grow hot and it dawned on him that Tsukishima Kei, his broody bespectacled best friend, was _confessing_ his feelings.

                To him.

                To Yamaguchi Tadashi, 179.5 centimeters of tall, awkward lank and freckles.

                (Wow, somebody call the cops. Tsukishima _actually_ communicated his feelings.)

                Yamaguchi couldn’t help the grin that curved his lips and he could feel his cheeks ache as he dove onto his mattress and made a cross of excited and distressed noises. He grabbed his phone, wanting to call Tsukishima but he stopped himself because the bespectacled boy deserved better than a text message.

                No, tomorrow morning, Yamaguchi Tadashi, tall, awkward and freckled Yamaguchi Tadashi, would confess his feelings right back to Tsukishima Kei.

――――

                The morning couldn’t arrive fast enough for Yamaguchi. He was brimming with a sudden energy he didn’t know he had. When he spotted Tsukishima walking down the road, he shot forward and bounded right next to him while calling his name out loud, “TSUKKI!”

                It jarred the blond boy right out of his thoughts and he tensed, but when he realized it was only Yamaguchi he relaxed. Just a little.

                But then everything that had happened yesterday flooded back into his mind and boy did that make his ears blush a violent red. He cleared his throat, hoping to whatever deities ruled the universes to _please_ let Yamaguchi forget about yesterday. Or not bring it up today. Or tomorrow.

                Preferably never.

                “So, about yesterday,” Yamaguchi began.

_Goddamnit all._

                Abruptly, all of Yamaguchi’s energy turned into a nervous turmoil coiling in his stomach. The freckled boy fidgeted with his fingers as he looked up at Tsukishima who was seemingly (keyword: _seemingly_ ; internally, he was sweating bullets and screaming like no tomorrow) composed. Huh.

                “What about yesterday?”

                “W-well,” the freckled boy sniffed and scuffed his foot against the pavement. “I-I got what it meant, the song, I mean, ‘cos, y’know! I looked it up! ‘Cos I got really curious a-and you wouldn’t tell me what the song’s name was and I’m pretty sure you didn’t really mean it as a friendship song—”

                Tsukishima tried not to give away anything as he coughed and interrupted Yamaguchi, “Get to the point already.”

                “R-right!” Yamaguchi turned a little red as he swallowed down his anxiety, “Anyway! So what I mean to say is, that, I-I like you too!”

                The blond boy blinked.  “Come again?”

                Yamaguchi’s face contorted into a small pout but he could feel his cheeks heat up as he bit his lip and repeated his confession, “I-I said, I like you too, Tsukki!”

                Tsukishima was _floored_.

                He didn’t expect this at all but he was elated, excited but anxious all at the same time.

                “…Say it again.” The blond murmured as he took a step forward.

                The freckled boy puffed his cheek but he let out a silent breath and, with a steadfast voice, said, “I like you, Tsukishima Kei!”

                Tsukishima’s lips curved up a little. “One more time.”

                “Tsukishima Kei, I really like you, okay! C-can I stop now?”

                _No, no don’t ever stop_ , Tsukishima thought as he leaned forward to press his lips softly against Yamaguchi Tadashi’s.

                In the heat of the summer sun, just some ways outside of his house, Tsukishima Kei kissed his first (and hopefully only) boyfriend.

――――


End file.
